Baby Steps
by Rainwriter
Summary: A continuation of the story began in "A Chance Encounter":  It's finally happened, a non-hostile nonhuman has found her way into Torchwood's lap. Now, what do they do with her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Torchwood, they are the property of BBC and RTD. This is a blanket disclaimer, as I doubt anytime between now and when this tale is finished that shall change, and I'd really rather not yell at you at the beginning of every chapter.**

A/N: While this is a continuation of A Chance Encounter, it should be quite capable of standing on its own. I'm intending to rewrite that in a less lazy and sloppy manner at some point anyway, so some of that story may change a bit. I have been asked, and so, I share with you a new tale. I hope that you enjoy it, and as always, feedback is not only welcome, it is encouraged. It helps me write better, and I'm always open to improving.

**Baby Steps: Prologue **

I am called Rain. It is not my name, but the people of this place cannot pronounce it, so I use their word instead. I am told that I was snatched from my world by a Rift in time and space. That I will never see my home again. I have no memory of such a happening, or of how I came to be in the state in which they found me. They, are Torchwood, and they're just as uncertain as me as I am of them. We didn't get off to the best of starts, which was mostly my fault I will confess.

I could not speak their tongue at first, but I have a head for languages, and communication soon ceased to be an issue. With speech came a small bit of understanding, and though they are wary, they have come to accept that I pose no threat to their world. Would they still I wonder, if they knew... Would they fear me? Or would they seek to use me to their own ends? I mean no harm to anyone, would never hurt a person in anyway, had I the option. Yet I know now that I can be coerced. So no one must ever know. If that means that I must live with pain, and guilt by denying myself, denying my ability, then so be it. If I show them the good that I am capable of, how long until they deduce the bad with their dark minds and alien machines? I will let no one use me in that way, never again. I would sooner end my own life. I do not want to die, so it is better that they do not know. They must never guess.


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer: See Prologue.**

A/N: Alright, so this is a much more gritty first chapter than I'd been intending, but of all the times I had to rewrite things to get the characters sounding like themselves as much as possible, this is just the way it came out. I'd hoped to keep it a little light and fluffier for a few chapters, but the tale will go where it will go I guess. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and that it's not too dark a starting point for you. :) As always reviews are appreciated. Now I present:

**Chapter One:**

**Revelations**

"She's lonely you know." Gwen Cooper said, drawing Captain Jack Harkness' attention for the young woman in question. It was easy to watch Rain from the vantage point of his office as she sat at a desk, reading some thick text. History most likely, Ianto said that she absorbed the stuff like a sponge. "It's not right, her being shut up down here all the time. Rhys and I are going to the club tonight, let me take her with us. Get her out." It had been nearly three weeks since the last time that the girl had been out in the world.

"How many times do I have say no?" Jack asked, eyebrows raising as his jaw tightened slightly. For the last few days either Ianto or Gwen had been after him about taking her out. A gallery opening here, an office party at Rhys' work there, now a club. They were ordinary enough things, harmless for a human, but human Rain was not.

"You're the one who decided that she was harmless," Gwen growled, fisted hand coming down on his desk as she leaned over them until they were eye to eye. "She's speaking well, and knows better than to say something stupid, why can't we take her out?"

"She's not ready," Jack explained softly with a slight shake of his head for emphasis. "Not for a night club or a party. There are so many gaps in her cultural understanding it would be a disaster waiting to happen. She's still fragile, and there's no telling what could set her off. Putting her in an environment filled with alcohol and randy men would be irresponsible."

"At least she might have a little fun in the process!" Gwen snapped. "What does she do down here? Study about a world she has yet to get a good look at and keep your pet dinosaur company? She's not you Jack, it's unnatural what you're asking of her! She can't stay locked up down here forever. It's a wonder she hasn't gone mad already." Gwen's face was set, and he was left with the distinct impression that this is one of those situations where if he didn't bend, she was going to go behind his back, and that always lead to trouble.

"No clubs of parties," He conceded, ignoring her look of triumph. "If you must take her out, keep it simple. Take her to the park, go bowling, see a movie."

"Or you could all just come over for dinner tonight," She suggested. Rhys is cooking for it. I rented some movies that I though Rain should see. She should like them."

Jack blinked, cocking his head. He'd walked straight into that one, she'd been playing him... He shrugged it off, he'd just have to be less predictable next time. Predictability could get a person killed. There was a different more pressing issue though. "You're sure that I'd be welcome?" He asked with a cocked brow. His relationship with Rhys had improved just a little since he'd found out what Gwen was really up to, and the secrecy had stopped, but it hadn't improved that much.

"Oh he knows it's the only way he'll get to meet our new alien. He's promised to behave. I'd hope that you could manage it if he can, older and wiser and all that."

Jack didn't dignify that with an answer, just leaned back in his chair tucking his hands behind his head. "Is Ianto-"

"He's bringing pie," Gwen said with a cheeky grin.

Jack sighed. His team was conspiring against him again. Had he really been that unreasonable? He didn't think so. Caution was necessary for everyone's safety, especially Rain's. She may not wish to hurt anyone, but that didn't always mean that she couldn't, or wouldn't, and if she did... It was best not to think about that. Still, a night in at Gwen's, especially with everyone there wasn't all that different from a stroll in the park. At least everyone there would know she wasn't human, or from this planet and with luck behave accordingly.

"Ianto's bringing dessert, shall I bring the drinks?" He asked by way of answer.

"No, thanks, I'd much prefer to remember the evening tomorrow," Gwen said with a playful smirk. She straightened then and headed towards the door. "I'll see you tonight Jack, and try not to scare the poor girl between now and then."

"So little trust," Jack teased, watching her go. "Could you send Rain in on your way out?" The request got him a warning look, and he cocked his eyebrow in return. Whatever misgivings Gwen may have had, the expected knock came on his door just a few minutes later, and he turned to greet the petite redhead with his most charming smile. "Come in," He invited, "Close the door behind you."

Rain did as she was told without making a sound, and sat meekly in the indicated chair. "You wished to speak with me sir?" She asked, soft voice formal. She'd been like this with him since the day he'd intentionally goaded her into running off. As tests went it hadn't been the most inspired that he'd ever come up with, but she'd passed with flying colors regardless. Spending hours staring up at the clouds in the park wasn't the behavior of a hostile creature, and she'd had no way to realize that she was being monitored. He'd found her in Myfanwy's nest that night, and despite an initial concern that she would be injured for the intrusion, it became obvious that the pterodactyl didn't mind Rain's company, and so he'd let her stay. It had made things simpler for him. In retrospect, when faced with this skittish, distant youngling, maybe he shouldn't have. She started to squirm in her seat as the silence continued. "If I've done something wrong-"

"No, not you." If anyone had done something wrong it was him. She'd been inconvenient, and so when she'd made it easy to do so, he'd ignored her in so far as he could. After all, there was just her, and Gwen and Ianto had been there to look after her while he dealt with some of the more tricky aspects of working out her integration. Nothing could have convinced him that that had been an error quite like the way she wouldn't meet his eyes, the unnatural pallor of generally healthy colored skin. She was terrified, of him. The realization stung, it wasn't often that a person feared him if he didn't want them to. "I've been remiss in my duties." He confessed, that just seemed to make it worse.

"Don't worry about me," She hastened to say as her whole body went stiff. "I'm quite well occupied with my studies. If that is all that you wished to see me about, I would like to get back to them."

He couldn't stop the frown that drew his eyes together, and it only deepened as she started to wring her hands, biting hard at her lip. She looked like she was going to faint. Gwen would kill him dead, possibly several times if he didn't fix this. He just couldn't for the life of him begin to imagine how he'd ruined it to begin with. He should just let her go, and he would, but he had a message to relay first. "Gwen invited everyone over for dinner. Do you want to go?" He certainly wasn't going to force her to.

"It is a kind offer, and I would not object to being above ground." There it was again, that formal diplomat speak with which she managed to say absolutely nothing. If you read between the lines, it told you everything though. She wasn't happy here, and she didn't trust any of them. If it was just him... But it wasn't. It was everyone but their resident dinosaur. It hadn't been this pronounced before. Time seemed to be making it worse, not better like it should have. No one had been overly harsh with her, or done anything to hurt her, it made no sense. Unless it was the environment, and that gave him an idea.

"It is sorta like a dungeon down here isn't it? We even have cells, have you seen them? I never did give you the grand tour, we should do that," He got to his feet, and held out his hand to help her up, friendly smile on his lips, though it didn't touch his eyes. She just looked up at him, then stared dumbly at his hand.

"I've seen them once already, that was plenty for me." She murmured. "I'm quite alright right here, thank you, and if you've a question, then just ask it. Please!" She was shaking now, but she didn't even seem to notice. Maybe he shouldn't push, but instinct told him he was right on the edge of a revelation, and given how closed off she'd become, he wasn't willing to give up this chance.

"No one here has hurt you, nor do we want to. What are you so afraid of Rain?" He asked, voice low, coaxing. He caught her eyes, and held them, willing her to talk to him.

"It's dark down here," She said softly. "So dark and damp. I can feel it in my bones you know. I can feel it all, the whole world pushing down on me. I can't think down here, the ability leaves me more and more every day, I can barely breathe anymore. This world, this place," Her voice cracked, and a solitary tear trickled from her eye. "So much bloodshed, so many prisoners. How can you live like this? What dark evil thoughts possess you? She demanded standing on shaky legs. "What sort of horrible travesty have I come into. Death, death, everywhere death in this world. It's in your histories, and your newspapers. How much blood do you have to shed before you realize that it's pointless? How many innocent people have to suffer? How am I supposed to be happy here? With all that you do?"

_"You're the monster,"_ Ianto's words from so long ago came back to him then. Was that they way that she all of them? The whole world? Why? He reached a hand out towards her, and she flinched away, catching herself against his desk. Her eyes were wide, glazed. She seemed to be looking right through him.

"Who hurt you, what happened?" He'd been curious ever since he'd seen the mass of scars that was her back, but it was beyond pure curiosity at this point. This was something he'd seen too many times before, her eyes, her face, so blank and distant. She wasn't here with him anymore. She was somewhere far away, somewhere horrible, and he couldn't help her if he didn't know where that was.

"He was my best friend. I-I loved him... Loved him so much, he was always so kind to me," She cut off then, staring blankly into the past. Into memories that had her trapped.

"Then he changed?" Jack prompted when the silence stretched on.

She shook her head sadly. "It wasn't his fault. It was all so sudden, everyone wanted so much from him. Too much. He didn't know what he was doing, how to deal with it all. If I'd just done as he asked... But I couldn't," Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. "How could I when he wasn't himself anymore? All I wanted to do was save him, but he wouldn't let me. I couldn't save him." Amber eyes found his blue ones, and her stricken expression clouded over with the realization of what she was saying, and who she was saying it to. She was back with him now. Apparently realizing she'd said to much not to finish, she continued. "I didn't do anything wrong. Stupid certainly, but I didn't do wrong."

"But he beat you and had you imprisoned anyway." Jack guessed, beginning to understand, just a little. Rain turned away, and he felt a sick feeling in his gut. He knew the words were coming before she said them.

"Among other things." She didn't say what those other things were, but it didn't take a great deal of imagination to guess. Jack's face went flat as he tried to keep calm for Rain's benefit. It was all too clear now, why she was so frightened of him: a man in a position of authority, with a penchant for flirting. To him, it was innocent, and as natural as breathing, completely harmless. She would be looking at it through a completely different filter though, and the meaning of it all would change drastically. He took a step back then, to give her a little more space. At first there hadn't been slightest reason to suspect...

"I'm not him," He said softly, jaw taught and face unreadable. It hurt that he had to say it, but then when had he really invested time into cultivating her trust? "I'm not going to hurt you, and I certainly don't molest children!"

"I'm not a child," She said firmly, eyes flashing with the first bit of her old fire that he'd seen in a long time.

"But you were. I've seen those scars, they're old. Even assuming that you're older than you look, which **God** he was a sick bastard if you're not..." He trailed off then trying very hard not to be sick. If the man who had done this was in front of him right now... It was best he not think like that right now. What he couldn't understand was how, even with all the things he'd done in his long, long life things she didn't even know about, she could compare him in her mind to that sort of derangement. What had he done to deserve that?

"I'm twenty-two the way that you reckon things," She said softly, drawing him from his thoughts. "It was my birthday, I was sixteen, by the law of my world a woman grown." The way she said it, so matter-of-factly, like it excused the man, was too much. A knock on the door saved him from whatever it was he may have been about to do, and he came face to face with Ianto when he answered it.

"Is everything alright in here sir?" Ianto asked softly, and Jack was tempted to kiss him, but the usual dirty humor he used to get through a situation like this would just make everything worse in this one, so he refrained.

"I need a drink," He admitted instead. "Possibly several." He reached for his coat. "Give my apologies to Gwen please, when you bring Rain over. Rhys will probably be happier I'm not there anyway." He left then, barely acknowledging Ianto's affirmative, or his concerned expression. Maybe it would have been better, if he'd just left well enough alone, but now at least, he knew. That would give him somewhere to start.


	3. Quiet Moments

For disclaimer information, see prologue.

A/N: Alright, so I'm really not sure how I'm feeling about this story. If I'm handling the Torchwood characters properly. I'm trying, I promise you. Anyway, after how nearing angsty the last chapter got, here's a little light fluff for you. This is shorter than I usually go for, and mostly a transition chapter. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

**Chapter Two:**

**Quiet Moments**

Well, this certainly wasn't going well. First Jack didn't show, for reasons no one was talking about, then Ianto had had to go, with a promise to retrieve Rain later. Even then it might have been alright, but though she was certainly polite enough, and made a good show, Rain's mind was clearly elsewhere. This had not been the dinner party that Gwen had envisioned. Something had happened after she'd left the Hub, and no one was telling her what. It was beyond annoying. By the time dinner was over, and they'd started to run out of small talk, Gwen had had enough. She got her chance then, as Rhys excused himself to use the rest room.

"What happened after I left the Hub?" She demanded, turning on Rain. "It's not like Jack to say he's going to be a place and then not be there."

"We talked," Rain said simply. "He didn't seem to like what I told him, I'd rather not speak of it again if that is the way that someone like him responds to it," Rain cocked her head for a moment, and Gwen was put in mind of a little bird examining something. "Perhaps he misunderstood my words or my intent," She shrugged, looking troubled for a moment before that detached mask she was so good at returned. "If that's so, there's nothing can be done at the moment. You said something about movies?" It astounded and bothered Gwen, the way she could keep up that cool formal tone. The way she so neatly shut her out, but Rhys returned then, and she decided not to push. They settled in the living room instead, lights out, and put on the first movie. Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, it had seemed like a good choice, with how popular it was.

That's when the night took a turn for the better, as Rain was drawn into the magical world portrayed for them. Once or twice she could have sworn she heard her muttering about something or other, but the exact words escaped Gwen's ears. She didn't let it bother her though as Rain laughed at the jokes, and generally acted like a child watching her first movie. Which wasn't inaccurate really, and the setbacks of the night ceased to matter as much. They were well into the second movie when Ianto returned to bring Rain home, and Gwen grinned when the much relaxed girl tugged him down next to her where she'd stationed herself on the floor.

"You missed it, so I'll tell you what's happening," She said, rapt eyes never leaving the screen as she began to explain the story to him. Ianto didn't stop her, for which Gwen was grateful. It was good to see her relax and enjoy herself, and it was obvious that she enjoyed telling the tale. She did a decent job of it too. By the time the end credits were rolling by, she looked to be about half asleep.

"She could stay here tonight," Gwen suggested as the end credits started to roll by. Rain looked almost happy, and that was enough for her to wish for the evening not to end. "I can bring her in with me in the morning. It wouldn't be a hardship at all."

"Jack wants her back tonight," Ianto said softly. "I heard him muttering something about Myfanwy looking lonely."

"She's a pterodactyl, I'm sure she'll be find for one night," Gwen started to tease, sharing their joke, but Rain spoke up then.

"I want to go back. It's better this way, really, it is. Thank you, very much Gwen Cooper for a lovely evening," Rain smiled then, a real smile, and her whole face lit up. "You're wonderful, and it was great fun." She took a deep breath then, mask returning as she turned towards Ianto. "Time to go back then?"

"Yes," Ianto said, while inside Gwen wanted to scream "no". She didn't like the Hub, there was no denying that, and to send her back there when she was only just now starting to smile... But the two said their good nights, and then they were on their way. So she followed Rhys to bed without a word about it, and soon after, she'd quite forgotten.

* * *

><p>She was calm now, much calmer than she'd been earlier. Not for the first time, Ianto wondered what exactly had happened between his lover, and the girl beside him. Nothing sordid, that much he could be sure of. Things in the office had looked extremely tense though, and whatever it was, Jack hadn't taken it well at all. Not that Rain had seemed any happier. When he'd found Jack at the pub, he'd been calmer too, but still not himself. They'd talked<p>

_"Am I really a monster?"_ Jack had asked him when he'd reached the bottom of his glass. He'd been lost in thought then, distant and Ianto had assured the other man that he hadn't meant it when he'd said those words. He'd been hurting, that was all. It had only felt him more curious about what had been said between the two, but he knew better than to pry. If he was supposed to know, he would be told. Ultimately, he'd taken Jack back to the Hub no clearer on what he'd seen than he'd started out.

"You care for him a great deal," Rain's soft, sleepy voice pulled Ianto from his contemplations. A glance at his passenger seat showed half slitted eyes peaking though the shadows. She was watching him. _For how long? _He wondered, but it wasn't really important.

"Yes," He told her simply, and he felt a small hand touch his jacket. He looked back towards her.

"Keep him safe," She whispered, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. "Keep him sane," The last came out on a breath, and he could almost have imagined it. Then her eyes closed, and she fell so swiftly into the grasp of sleep that he was certain he must have.

"I try," He told her anyway. "I try."


	4. Step One

Please see prologue for disclaimer information.

A/N: Alright, so here it is, complete with a scene just for bluelilacs. :) It's not very big, but I tried to take everything including the fact that Jack is pretty discrete, especially where information about others is concerned, into account with it. That said, here's another more fluffy chapter, but progress is made. You even learn a little more about Rain. There should be a little more action in the next chapter or so, after all, it wouldn't be Torchwood without it, I'm just trying to decide which of two options to go with first. Likely both will end up present in the story, but I don't want to rush anything. Nothing will kill a decent story faster than rushing. I hope that you enjoy, and as always reviews are encouraged, you just might spark a plot bunny! :D Without further ado, I give you:

**Chapter Three:**

**Step One**

"Can I come in?" Rain's voice snapped Jack's head up from his paperwork, and to the doorway. She was standing stiff, hands tucked behind her back. Her hair was braided today, into an intricate knot that his eyes couldn't begin to follow. Her face was set, and more completely exposed than he could recall ever having seen it. There was a flash of white as she caught her lower lip between her teeth, and bit down. She was still scared, yet here she was anyway, withholding her way to hide. Why?

"Of course," He said before she could start to fidget. The way she was right now was bad enough. "Make yourself comfortable." He waited, perfectly still as she settled into a chair, still distinctly uncomfortable. Not for the first time he thanked Ianto silently for the steading influence he'd had the night before, a few more drinks, and the hangover would have made this even worse than it already was. Only the fact that she'd come to him of her own free will kept him from calling this quits before it began. After nearly a minute of silence he took a deep breath, and prompted, "What can I do for you?"

Rain's eyes were on her hands as she toyed with her shirt. "Please, accept my regret for the way that my words effected you last night. It wasn't my intention to offend your sensibilities in any way. I should never have allowed myself to indulge in that moment of weakness. It was senseless and stupid, hurtful-" The list was clearly not done, but for the sake of her shirt, which she was going to tear if she kept up her wringing, and simply because he really didn't want to hear it, Jack cut her off.

"From where I was standing, you didn't have any control out of what was coming out of your mouth." The words were soft, not at a condemning and he was about to explain what he meant, but Rain cut him off this time.

"I should have!" She shouted. "I'm better than that, stronger. I've had to be. No one should ever have seen, ever have known! I should have hidden it better, and I certainly shouldn't have taken it out on you after all you've done for me. I'm sorry. I'll be stronger, I'll do better," She forced her eyes to his, and all that he could see in them was fear, desperation, and under it all a deep, deep sorrow.

"Don't," He said firmly, catching her eyes with his, and holding them. For all that he hated that fear, hated that she could see him in the light she seemed to, he couldn't just let her tuck it all away. If she did that, it would eat her alive, and she's just push them all away that much harder. "Don't be stronger, don't be better. Someone hurt you, badly. You haven't been safe since then, but you are safe here. So fall apart if that's what you need to do. Yell, scream, cry paint one of the storage rooms black if that will help you." He kept his voice low and even with an effort, and managed not to touch her. He had her attention for now, and he didn't want to jeopardize that. "Please, accept that you're safe here, that we're not going to hurt you, that we're here for you, if you need us. Because we can't help you anymore than we have until you trust at least one of us."

"I want to," Rain whispered, lips tightening as her eyes fell back to her hands. She took a deep steading breath. "I see the way you are with each other, and I want to. There's just some thing wrong in my head Jack, and I can't," Her voice trembled, and her lower lip began to tremble as her eyes started to tear. "I've read your histories, so much violence, so much war." Her eyes closed and she shook her head. "It doesn't really matter. I know you're better than that. I realize that you're not Morrin," The name came out all rolling r's sandwiched between hard consonant with barely a vowel sound to be heard. "I just can't help but think of it all down here like this, and all I have is time to think." She raised her eyes back up to his, "You remind me of him, how he was. He was a good man once, so full of life, and charm. Able to command any situation easily." She chewed her lip for a moment, eyes distant, and Jack remained quiet, waiting. The more she told him, the more he had a chance to understand, and the easier it would be to get through to her. To show her how things really were. "I worry for you you know, locked up down here all the time. It's not natural. Your eyes, such sad eyes, what have you seen? I cannot help but wonder. But that's not why I came, and this is not going how I had imagined. I'm sorry for any misunderstand there may have been. Please, do not take anything I said last night to heart. Enjoy your day Captain Harkness."

She was on her feet then in the space of a thought, polite mask firmly back in place, but at least her posture was more relaxed, hands at her sides, shoulders looser. He almost called her back, but they'd made at least a little progress. Hopefully, for now, it would be enough. There had to be some way to get through to her, past the pain and the memories. The setting didn't help for that, but the Hub was what it was, and he had nowhere else to keep her right now. She'd been much less tense last night. Ianto and Gwen had both commented on it, and he'd seen it for himself, just a little when she'd come in. The distraction of company and movies couldn't have hurt. Maybe distraction was what she needed right now. Was he doing her a disservice by keeping her down here? He couldn't like the idea of her being out and about too much in this world that was so drastically different from her own, especially when they knew so little about her, about what she was. There was too much danger to the world, but more likely, to her. At least she wasn't going to go out of her way to harm someone. If only he could say the same for the population of Earth.

"Is everything alright?" Ianto's voice drew him from his thoughts. "I thought I heard shouting," He continued entering the office and shutting the door behind him.

"It was nothing to worry about," Jack assured him, then cocked his head to the side. Ianto had a sister, and knew Cardiff better than anyone. "If you were trying to distract a young woman who wasn't particularly easy to distract, what would you do?"

"Take her shopping," Ianto replied without missing a beat. "Women love to shop. Of course, if we're talking about Rain, which I assume we are a museum may be more appropriate," Ianto looked to him, and Jack shook his head. The last thing she needed was more evidence of human barbarism, he'd have to take a closer look at her reading material and make sure she saw some of the more inspiring sides of humanity too... "There's always a park, or a tour of the city," Ianto suggested. "Though given how set you were against exposing her to the outside world, I really must, what happened last night?"

"I frightened her Ianto. I didn't mean to, but I did," Jack sighed and rubbed his chin. How much could he say without crossing the line into what wasn't his to say? "We all do, to some extent, us warlike folk. She was hurt, worse than we could have known. Last night, when she lost herself in the past for a moment, I made the assumption that she saw me like she saw the monster that hurt her." He closed his eyes for a moment, against the tears trying to form. Tears for himself, not because the thought hadn't hurt, it had, but because it had made him remember the monstrous things he was capable of. The horrible things he'd done in the past. That past that he could usually just put behind him. Lock away in a little box and forget. "I assumed wrong, but if she had I couldn't blame her."

"You're a good man Jack," Ianto said softly, reaching out a hand to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You make hard decisions to protect good people. Give it time and she'll see that. She might already. Shall I get the car?"

"Please," Jack forced a smile. "Maybe seeing a little of the wonderful parts of this world will help her."

"Exactly my thought," Ianto said from the doorway with a small smile. "You are coming this time?"

"Yes Ianto, thank you." He wasn't going to miss this outing. Not when she was so much calmer away from the Hub. Maybe it was a personal conceit, but he wanted her to trust him. He understood those too old eyes of hers in a way most people wouldn't. Had seen what she was going through too many times, the more people she had to turn to when it all fell apart, the better off she would be.

* * *

><p>Outside, how wonderful it felt to be out under the sun<strong>.<strong> Rain lay back in the grass, and soaked it in. The others were close by she knew that, and oddly enough it was more comforting than anything. Everything here was so different, the colors were all wrong, and everything seemed so dull, drab. How she'd not noticed that the sky was blue, instead of lavender like she was accustomed to she didn't know, but the oddness of the sky went beyond that. How did a world function, with only one moon to govern the tides? It had its beauty though, this lackluster world. It wasn't even hard to see. Giggling children, pets playing with their masters. All around her there was joy, rejoicing in the life that there was to be lived. It was lovely, and a soul deep yearning hit her then. She pushed it away. Her world was gone, and everyone that she'd known with it, she had to stop living in the past. Nothing and no one from home could matter anymore, or she would drive herself mad, because she would never see them, never see him again. Best to accept it and move on. If only it were that easy.

"Taking a nap on us?" Gwen's voice drew Rain back to the present, and her company.

"I missed the sun," She admitted, sitting up and hug her arms around her denim clad knees. "I spent a large portion of my time out of door. I had a companion, Daemion, and we would travel about the countryside when I wasn't needed at court. I would sing for the common folk, do what I could to brighten their world." She stopped then with a sad smile. How she missed traveling, the emotion that she would see reflected in the faces of her audience. She missed performing so very much.

"You were a singer?" Gwen was smiling, head cocked at her. Clearly she was interested.

"Among other things," Rain said softly, this was treading on dangerous ground. "I should like to watch movies again. They're very diverting, what a fascinating way to tell a story, though it does take much of the imagination out of it. Your people have come up with so many wonderful things. Imagine what could be accomplished if you turned your attentions away from war and weaponry." She sighed then, and looked around for the men. They appeared to be deep in conversation at a table not so far away. "Would you care for a walk?"

"If you'd like," Gwen agreed. They walked in silence following a curving path. It felt wonderful to be walking. The smells of grass and flowers in the air filled her nose, and though they weren't exactly the same, a happier time came back to her. The silence stretched, and Rain let it. Birds fluttered through the trees, and she took in their songs, sorting through the different pitches. It was peaceful here, she didn't want to have to leave.

"Jack is a good man," Gwen's words, unexpected as they were stopped Rain in her tracks. Where was this line of conversation coming from? "He's made mistakes, he's only human, but he's one of the best men that I know. Whatever you said to him yesterday, you hurt him."

"I didn't mean to," Rain whispered, find a sunny spot of grass and sitting down. This could take a while. "I apologized this morning, tried to explain. It was a misunderstanding, I spoke badly. In my head I know he doesn't want to hurt me, none of you do. Just please, understand that while this world is very different than my own, the things that I have been through make it hard for me to trust. Even if I want to." When had she gotten so rational about all of this? More importantly, did she really want to trust them. That's what it all came down to wasn't it? She'd told Jack that she wanted to trust them, but did she really. Had she inadvertently told a lie, she detested lies, and hoped not. Yet could she afford not to have? If she let them in, told them her secrets, how long before she was used again? It hadn't taken Morrin long at all once he knew, and these people as a whole were so much more violent than those back home. If it wasn't Torchwood that decided to use her, it would be someone else. No, it was best not to let them in, lonely as that left her. "We should head back, they'll be wondering where we've gotten off to."

"In a moment," Gwen agreed. "What happened to you Rain? I've seen your back, and I saw how you were when you came to us. Who hurt you?" The other womans gaze was soft, almost maternal, and for just a moment Rain considered telling her the whole of that part. She'd never had a mother, and a chance to feel as if she did was tempting. That wasn't the dangerous part after all.

"Ask Jack," She said instead, looking away. "It's not a tale I care to relive again." Rain drew in a deep breath, blinking her eyes closed. It hurt, more than she'd realized it would, shutting out someone who actually seemed to care. She was doing the right thing though, wasn't she?

"There you are. Ianto thought he saw you two head this way," Jack's voice was booming, but in a relaxed way. He flashed a smile between the two of them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," that came from Gwen. "Not at all. We were about to head back. Is it time to go?"

"Unfortunately," Jack looked between them, and Rain could read curiosity in his eyes. He hadn't believed Gwen for an instant. "The weather looks like it's about to take a turn, and I'd rather not get caught out in the rain when I don't have to."

"I like the rain," Where had those words come from? True or not, why had she said them? "There's a peace in it, a calm," She looked back and forth between the other two, already on their feet, and felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "But you wish to be out of it, or course."

"This coat takes forever to dry out," Jack informed her with a grin, and an offered hand. She accepted assistance up, and then took a quick step backwards. Proximity to him was unnerving, it left her wanting to curl into his chest and cry like she had that first night. Such intimacy was dangerous, it would leave her open to saying things she shouldn't.

"Shall we go?" She asked, almost missing the momentary grimace on Jack's face before he turned to offer his arm to Gwen, who accepted. Rain trailed along behind them. What did it take, to have friends like that? When had she last been so comfortable with anyone that wasn't a child? She couldn't rightly recall. Before Morrin became The Duke certainly, her whole life had changed then as his did. There had only been so much that she could do then, the stigma of what had happened had followed her in most circles. Among the common folk, she'd been near idolized, too grateful for the coins she put into helping their most needy or the entertainment and help she gave where she could to see her as a friend. Here, she could change all of that. They didn't have to know everything, all her secrets for her to accept the friendship they had tried to offer, did she?

Decision made, Rain hastened her step to catch up with the other two, and caught hold off Jack's hand. He looked down at her, startled for a moment, then smiled and gave her hand a light squeeze. The cold hand of dread clenched around her guy, but she ignored it. If this was a mistake, she would pay for it later. For now, she didn't want to be lonely anymore. For now, she would take that leap, and consequences be damned.


	5. Step Two

For disclaimer information, see prologue.

A/N: I was hoping to get into the action this chapter, but it didn't quite happen. Things just weren't developed enough for the pacing to have been right. I guess I could have squished this chapter and the next into one, but this one was already long enough to make typing it up mind numbing, and it would have taken so much longer. Please excuse the crappy title, my brain is a little tired right now, but I wanted to get this up for you all. So without further ado, and a special thanks to bluelilacs (I appreciate a dedicated reviewer, and feel free to ramble as much as you like :D), I give you:

**Chapter Four:**

**Step Two**

"So what do we know?" Gwen asked Ianto a few hours after they'd returned from the park. Jack had spirited Rain off, and after a little searching sat her down with a book on Buddhism he'd found who knew where. When asked why he'd replied, _"So she knows we're not all blood thirsty barbarians." _ Then he'd grinned and left them to work on their various projects while he'd gone of somewhere to do... something.

"Not much. All Jack told me was that she was hurt worse than we'd known, whatever that means. Though he did call the person who hurt her a monster, which coming from Jack could be telling." Gwen frowned, trying to put it all together, but not having nearly enough pieces.

"She told me she traveled with a companion. She looked like she missed it. She mentioned singing, I haven't heard her sing a note in the time she's been here. Have you?" Ianto shook his head, and Gwen grimaced. "Do you think we should bring her to a concert?"

"Don't think Jack would go for that," Ianto pointed out with a raise of his eyebrows. Sometimes he really did listen to Jack just a little too much.

"Well he's not here now." She remarked. "It's a big city, I'm sure we can find a show somewhere." Gwen found herself warming to the idea more and more as she thought about it. "It might make her happy. Where's the harm in that? If we're lucky, we can have her out and back before he realizes that we're even gone." He'd find out eventually though, if he watched the security feed, but that was something to worry about later.

"Going somewhere?" Jack asked, and the two of them started like guilty school children. "You weren't planning on kidnapping Rain I hope?" Jacks hands were in his pockets and he had on his patronizingly amused face. Ianto, wisely, excused himself.

"Well, not kidnapping her no," Gwen said, meeting him look for look. "It's just that she was talking about singing, and how she used to travel the country to do it. She looked so wistful. I haven't heard her sing a note since she got here, and neither has Ianto. It's not like music is common down here. I thought I'd take her to a show, if she was willing. Something calm."

"Be glad you haven't heard her singing." Jack said, voice caustic. "I did once, and she put me to sleep."

"Unless everyone in her country were insomniacs, I really don't understand how she'd be a traveling singer if she put everyone to sleep all the time."

"I don't," Gwen found herself jumping again. She hadn't heard the small young woman coming. "Put people to sleep that is. There just hasn't been much to sing about down here. I can't put someone to sleep, just keep them that way. If I could put people to sleep, do you really think that I would have been through even half of what I have?" She asked softly, locking eyes with Jack and making Gwen even more curious about what Rain had told her boss.

"I guess not," Jack conceded. "Just don't do it again."

"I don't intend to. Had you left me decently clothed I wouldn't have had to that first time." She held the book out to Jack. "There are many extremes in your world it would seem. Thank you, for presenting me with a glimpse of a more peaceful part of your people," She paused for a moment as Jack let his hand brush lightly against hers as he took the book back, but even though it seemed to take a force of will, she didn't flinch away. "I hope you realize that I never saw your people in terms of darkness to my people's light. That would be unfair, and inaccurate. It's only that where come from, it was peaceful. In my country's history, there has only ever been one war. A massive one that lasted about a century, a long time ago, before my country even existed as it does now. The war wasn't even fought on our soil, but we still saw it's consequences in our modern times. Perhaps our concepts of war are different, but I can not help but fear how it has shaped the peoples of this place."

"You don't find a whole lot of people with more scars than back," Gwen pointed out grimly. "Not in most parts of the world anyway."

"Had he not been in a position of great power, Morrin's actions would never have been deemed acceptable. Not for the offense that was given. At the least, he'd have taken a beating."

"I'd still like to know what those actions are," Gwen started to say, but Jack gave her a **look**, and she shut her mouth. Something was going on here...

"No you don't," Jack told her, face harder than she'd seen it in a long time. Rain, quiet as she'd come, slipped away. She looked sad again. Jack continued. "Trust me when I say it's not something you're going to want to hear."

"It's that bad?" Gwen asked, and her eyes strayed to Rain. She was up with Ianto, who was showing her how to use the coffee maker. She din't look like she'd suffered through something that horrible. Not that she looked fully comfortable either. Now that she was looking for it, Gwen could see the way Rain held herself away for even Ianto, one of the least threatening people that she knew. "What did she tell you Jack? I asked her, and she told me to ask you."

"Not here and not now," Jack said, turning to go.

"Then when Jack?" She called after him, following. "Cause if that's all a show and she's really not alright, then eventually it's all gonna come apart. If it's that bad, and she's hiding it this well, there's not going to be any warning. When there's a pool of blood at her feet, or something equally awful it'll be too late!" She kept her voice low, but each word picked up more force, more emotion. Jack turned back on her then, face set like it always seemed to be when she challenged him. She both loved and loathed that expression. It usually meant one way or another she would get what she wanted, but she probably wouldn't like it. "I realize, you're trying to protect her privacy, but to what cost?"

"You think it's so important that you know?" He was invading her space now, she could feel his breath against her cheek, and that familiar thrill ran up her spine. "Fine. Her best friend beat her, threw her in a dungeon, and raped her, repeatedly. That's just what she told me." His voice was barely above a breath, but it was colder and harder than she was used to, she almost shivered. "So tell me Gwen Cooper, how do you fix that. How can you knowing make anything any different?"

Gwen's eyes flew to the coffee maker, but Ianto and Rain weren't there anymore. "You'd never guess..." Try as she might, she couldn't come up with more words than that. Things like that happened, occasionally, but it was the sort of thing you heard about on the telly, not the sort of thing you met the survivor of. Gwen looked up at Jack helplessly, and his face softened, just a little.

"She's being strong," He said, and the concern was clear in his voice. "She doesn't want to upset us. She doesn't trust us, and she's been holding it all in too damned long to know how to do anything else. So all we can do is be here for when she needs us."

* * *

><p>"Here it is!" Ianto caroled joyously, holding up a piece of wood strung with metal stings. "I'd never seen anything quite like it before, there weren't any records, so it found its way here. I think it was an instrument. Here was a vault where they kept the flotsam and jetsam that made it's way through the Rift that was too odd to toss in the trash, but had not discernible use. He'd dragged Rain here specifically to see this very item. He'd cataloged it just the other day. Gwen and Jack had looked like they were about to have at each other, and it had seemed best to get Rain as far away from that as possible.<p>

"It looks a little like an instrument," She agreed, taking it and turning it this way and that. "I don't see any way to tune it though," She plucked experimentally at a string, and grimaced at the dull, off key clunking sound it made. "It's trash I'd say," She commented. "Though the strings are sturdy, metal, you could probably use it to cut cheese." She returned the object to the shelf he'd taken it from with a good deal less reverence than she'd accepted it with.

"Well, I thought it might interest you. You can look around if you'd like. There's nothing that can cause any harm here." He watched silently as she did just that, eyes alight with curiosity. She seemed content to look mostly, occasionally running a hand over something.

"You're the only one that hasn't asked you know," She murmured, turning to him. "Why is that?"

"If you or Jack though that I needed to know, one of you would tell me." He said with a shrug. "Jack wants to know things so the he can protect the people that he cares about, the people he feels responsible for, and that includes you. Gwen..." He trailed off with another shrug, at a loss for words. "She's just Gwen. She wants to understand people, to look after them."

"You're not curious at all?" She asked, frowning though slightly. It looked to be more from intent curiosity more than anything else.

"That's not what I said," He told her, smiling. In truth he was just as curious as the others. "I just don't see a point in trying to pry into someone else's business when they don't want me there. Jack's got the charm for it, and Gwen has the spirit. Me, I just look good in a suit."

Rain's peal of laughter was unexpected, and so very light that Ianto found himself grinning too. "I'm sure you're a good deal more use than just looking goo in a suit. Though you do, it suits you." She smiled, eyes lightening as she looked him over.

"Harassment by pun, what's the world coming to?" The teasing words came out on reflex, and Ianto caught his breath. She'd always been so reserved, had that been a mistake?

"A better sense of humor?" She suggested, straight faced but with a twinkle in her eyes, and he chuckled. "You really do have good taste though." She returned her attention back to the random objects on the shelves around her. She looked like she was struggling with some deep thought, so he kept quiet. He didn't have to wait long. "You're not like them."

"I can be," He disagreed. "When I have to. I'd rather not. I don't really get the thrill out of it all that they seem to." Rain just nodded, reaching out and touching a dark green metal object. She ran her hand back and forth over it, not seeming to notice quite what she was doing. "May I ask you a question?" Her eyes returned to him, and she nodded again. "If we all frighten you so much, why did you come back, when you ran away?" That had been bothering him, and not just because her reaction to Jack had hurt him so badly. It didn't really make sense for her to come back here willingly when she was so frightened.

"That world out there scares me more," She whispered, and she looked scared. "The sky isn't even the same color Ianto. What other universal truths aren't true anymore? Beyond that, given the choice, in my place, with my limitations, would you want to be alone? I can't even get a good nights sleep without a living creature within arms reach since..." She shook her head, cutting herself off, and he didn't push that point.

"So we're a means to an end then?" He made sure that he kept his voice free of accusation or any form of dissatisfaction, but her face fell anyway.

"That's not true, I don't want it to be true. I've felt so alone the past weeks, and I hate it. I'm an inconvenience I know. I wish I wasn't, but what else can I be? I can't even do anything useful."

"You can make coffee now," He reminded her. "So really you're not an inconvenience at all. We go through a lot of coffee around here, and I just don't have the time to make it the way I used to," He deadpanned, hoping to summon that smile back to her face. That she'd been through something horrible was a given, and it was good to see her really smile. It worked, though it wasn't as vibrant as it had been. "Tomorrow, I can teach you about filing, if it will make you feel better." Perhaps it was a mistake to offer, and maybe Jack would put a stop to the idea when her told him, but she needed something to do. The reality was even if they got her fully acclimated to Earth, no matter how much she looked human, she wasn't. Life completely outside of Torchwood would likely never be hers. The risk would be too great to not at least monitor her for the remainder of her life, and that took a great deal of resources. That was Torchwood under Captain Jack Harkness. Torchwood one would probably have killed her already, assuming they hadn't put a bullet in her brain the moment they found her. Rain cleared her throat and drew him out of those dark thoughts.

"I'd like that I think, to be useful. I prefer to earn my keep. Though... Filing?" She questioned and he was reminded that she was from a Dark Age society. It was easy to forget sometimes, with the ease she accepted their modern world. Then, it was a different world, and she knew it, so maybe that helped.

"Putting reports and the like into order in such a way that they're easy to find when they're needed. Also, finding those files, which refer to the file folder that they're kept in, so that they remain organized," Rain was trying to follow, but just as clearly he was introducing too many ideas that she didn't have a reference point for, so he could come up with a better way to explain, or, "I'll show you tomorrow."

"That would be best," She agreed, then went back to investigating the shelves, and Ianto followed her deeper into the vault. "This seems like an awful lot of work for three people." She commented, absently picking up a small, oddly shaped wooden object, and examining it.

"There were five of us. We lost two a few months ago. They saved the city, but we couldn't save them." He tried to keep his voice neutral, but failed miserably. It was still too soon to be glib about Tosh and Owen's deaths. The hug caught him by surprise.

"I'm sorry about your friends," Rain whispered, stepping back after an awkward moment. Apparently, she hadn't been expecting the hug either. "Were you close?" She shook her head as soon as the words were out of her mouth. "Forget that. It doesn't matter. It's getting late, I think, perhaps we should get back before they decide that I've kidnapped you and form a search party."

"We wouldn't want to go and make Jack cross now would we?" Ianto agreed in the light tone she'd used, and she graced him with another smile. The walked back through the corridors in silence for several moments.

"Tell me something Ianto Jones," She finally said, "How did someone as modest as you end up working here?"

"Persistence," He replied simply, and launched into the tale with the most humorous bent that he could, leaving out Lisa and any of the darker stuff. That could come out later. For now all that mattered was that she was in stitches by the time he described how he'd tried to catch Jack, and ended up being fallen on instead. "After that, he just didn't have the heart to say "no" anymore I think."

"Is that when it started then?" She asked, all smiles.

"When what started?" He asked.

" The two of you," She commented as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're very close. I hope my being here hasn't been in your way. I imagine it's hard enough to find time to be alone together as it is without me always about."

She'd noticed? Not that they tried to hide it anymore, but he thought that they'd been more discrete than that. "You don't find it odd?" He found himself asking.

"Why should I?" She queried. "It's clear that you care for each other. It would be a great deal more odd if you denied yourselves the comfort and companionship." She paused then, blinking. Realized she's just called herself odd did she? They came out into the main portion of the Hub, then, and Ianto caught Jack's look of surprise as he saw them. Why? Then it hit him. He and Rain were practically shoulder to shoulder and she seemed completely relaxed. Had he been responsible for that? He gave Jack a small smile, which was returned with a grin. Any concerns he may have had evaporated, he'd done well.

"I think I'll go see if Myfanwy needs some company," Rain said, giving him a little push in Jack's direction. "I promise that I'll stay put, and it looks like Gwen's gone home. Have a good night Ianto." Then she all but skipped off, not even giving him a chance to return the tidings.

"How did you manage that?" Jack asked as he came in his direction. "Should I be jealous?"

Ianto shook his head. "I don't think I did anything. That may be why."

Jack just chuckled. "I already sent Gwen home, you can head out whenever you're ready."

"I would, sir, but I've got orders to the contrary." Jack quirked his brow, and somehow Ianto kept his face straight. "She figured it out somehow. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about an idea I had."

"Does this idea involve you wearing clothes?" Jack asked, clearly taking the idea of him sticking around farther than Ianto meant him to. "Because if so I'm not too fond of it." Ianto found himself blushing, and Jack laughed.

"The idea isn't about me at all. Learning is all well, good, and necessary, but Rain's feeling useless, and that can't be helping with anything. With Tosh and Owen gone, I don't have as much time as I used to to take care of some things. I thought maybe she could help with some of the less sensitive ones. Give her something to do."

It was hard to tell from Jack's expression what he thought of the idea, but Ianto didn't back down. "I'll think about it," Jack finally conceded.

"You know as well as I do that she's not likely to have to have a life outside of Torchwood Jack. Not unless you Retcon her whole life away. So why not give her a job? It would be easier for her to trust of if she felt like she was one of us, like she belonged."

"Looks like she trusts you already," Jack quipped. "I have a deck of cards that hasn't been used in way too long, think you can help me remedy that?" Ianto just smiled, and fell into step with him. Nothing had been sorted, but it would be. He'd missed these moments, tonight would be a good one.


	6. Welcome to Torchwood

Disclaimer information can be found in the prologue.

A/N: Here you go, a nice, shiny new chapter, and a few more pieces of the puzzle that is Rain. If you're sharp you may even pick up the hints and figure out what it is that she can do. :) If not, a glimpse of Rain in action is finally going to be coming next chapter. I'm a little chancy about this whole chapter really, but it made a good lead in for a few things that are going to come up later. The last chunk is what I'm really not so sure about.

**Warning:** Rain's story does get more twisted than it already was. While there are no graphic details in the least some may find the idea disturbing. That said, I give you the newest chapter.

**Chapter Five:**

**Welcome to Torchwood**

Pity, Rain could see it in Gwen's eyes the next morning when she came in. Jack had told her yesterday then. Maybe she should feel some sort of betrayal or disappointment in him, mostly though she just felt a huge amount of relief. She'd told the woman to ask him, and that he'd told Gwen meant that she wouldn't have to. She hated that look of pity, but it was better than having to say the words all over again. Better than having to face that look while her heart was pried from her chest, because Gwen would have kept asking, and eventually she would have told the older woman. It was easier this way.

As usual, Ianto had been in bright and early, and they'd gone down to the archives. He'd shown her his system, and though she wasn't entirely sure she understood the purpose for it, she knew how it worked. Which meant that she could use it, and that was the important part. There hadn't been much to do down there though, and so here she was at her desk with another damned book, and enduring Gwen's pitying gaze. It was the look more than anything that was putting her on edge she was sure. She'd always loved to learn. In a way, this whole situation would have been a dream come true if she wasn't stuck down here in this dungeon. Having a whole new world to explore and learn about what the ultimate experience really. Yet she was stuck here, where she couldn't roam, couldn't explore, and there was that damned look again. Why couldn't the woman keep her eyes to herself? Was she really that pitiful? Maybe, but she couldn't let herself feel that way, it would be useless. She turned her eyes back to the book on her desk.

The words seemed to blur a little, and she rubbed at her eyes, then smothered a yawn. She hadn't been sleeping well, bad dreams. Real bad dreams, the sort one woke up from half remembering and maybe a little shaken, but not inconsolable. She didn't know what she would do if the nightmares decided to plague her even when she had a sleeping mate. That would be beyond the realms of comprehension and not worth worrying about. She shook her head, trying to rouse herself, and blinked a few times. She was really much too tired, maybe she should finally give some of that coffee a try. She'd forswore the stuff, having no idea how it would effect her.

The words on the page before her began to blur in earnest, and she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to summon moisture to their dry surface. Another yawn escaped her lips, and she gave her head a more violent shake, then got to her feet. Maybe moving around a bit would help. It was only midmorning, much too early for her to be so tired bad dreams and no sleep or otherwise. She'd tried to sleep, she really had, but when Ianto had gone home before she'd even begun to be ready to head to sleep, she'd started to question and doubt. Not her perception of the relationship the two men shared, the signs were subtle, but they were there. No, what she'd begun to question was if remaining here because she was so frightened of out there was beyond just selfish. Was her presence causing harm? She didn't want to be in the way of anyone's happiness, least of all Ianto who was the closest thing she'd had to a friend in a very long time. She didn't wish to leave, especially now when things seemed to be settling finally. It was only that she was in the way, and she knew it. How long before they began to notice and started to resent her for it? She was done with being resented, kept around only because she couldn't be trusted to be on her own.

An image of bright green eyes and near white hair flashed through her memory then. Daemion, the way he'd looked that night, in her bed with another woman. The weak excuses that she was too needy, that he had to have some release or how else could he handle such a weak willed creature as her. A tear leaked from her eye, and it felt cold, like the rain when she'd run out into the stormy night full of anger and pain. That memory was what she'd finally fallen asleep to last night, summoned on by those concerns of resentment. Perhaps it was no wonder that she'd had bad dreams last night, but it had been longer than that. She tried to summon up those dreams from those other nights, but she couldn't not really. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that they were trying to tell her something important.

Maybe if she'd been able to sleep through them... Her eyes slipped closed of their own volition, and her knees went weak just a moment before giving way completely. She was asleep before she hit the floor. Just as quickly, the dream was upon her. It was all shadowed figures, and anger, so much anger. Hidden amongst it there was fear, and pain. Someone was in a great deal of pain. She reached out to them, wanting to help, but she couldn't move. Of course she couldn't. This was a dream. The pain lessened as the realization fully developed, and she pushed it away. She didn't want to be there, in that dream. It was bad, she knew that somehow. It would only lead to heartbreak and pain. She came to in a bed.

Her cheeks were wet with tears, and she was in a room that she'd never seen before. Jack was in a chair beside the bed. Just a few inches away. This had to be his room. She couldn't be in his room! She attempted to get up, to flee, this whole situation was wrong, but one gentle hand on her shoulder kept her down. Fear tightened Rain's stomach, and it took all of her will not to start thrashing.

"Let me go," She said instead, voice wavering and weak.

"No," Jack's voice was firm as was the shake of his head that accompanied the one word. "You just passed out in my Hub, nearly brained yourself on Gwen's desk, and gave us all a real big scare. You're staying in bed, that's an order," His voice was calm, soothing even, but there was an unmistakable note of command in it. He meant to be obeyed.

"But it's your bed," She objected anyway. This all felt so improper, and it was completely terrifying. A part of her though was almost comforted. That was the part that got her into trouble, the part that longed to be held, consoled. She shouldn't listen to that part, even if she wanted to. That part was why Daemion had felt the need to take another woman in her bed. She hadn't been strong enough.

"If I didn't have a pet pterodactyl, where do you think you would have been sleeping this whole time?" His voice was matter of fact, without any of the usual teasing or suggestive nature, and it drew her quite effectively from her musings. "If I was interested in seducing you, you wouldn't object to being in my bed. Now I want to know why you collapsed, is it food or sleep you haven't been getting?"

"I eat when I'm hungry, and I slept last night," She insisted, but Jack didn't look convinced. "I've just been having bad dreams. I guess I haven't been getting a lot of rest the last week or so. Why am I here rather than the med bay? It would have been closer."

"I don't think you'd have wanted the others to hear the things that you were saying," Jack drew a deep breath, and ducked his head for a moment. "Were you going to tell us that you had a child?"

It was Rain's turn to look away as her eyes teared, and tried to swallow her pain. It was just so hard. "It didn't seem important. It's not like I'll ever see him again. He's the only reason I stayed through all the things I did," He eyes sought Jack's, and the understanding in them loosed a flow of words. "His name is Roan, he'll be six, just after Autumn Equinox back home," Home, did she still think of that place as home? Jack's calculating expression drew her attention back the the present conversation. "He was conceived in the dungeon," Sh confirmed. "It's something of a miracle that he came to term really." She sighed and bit her lip. Maybe she should just stop here, but with Jack sitting there, just listening, it was too hard to stop.

"By rule of law, he was Morrin's if he chose to claim him, not mine. So he stole my little boy from me, almost as soon as he was out of my womb, and he used him as a bargaining chip. If I wanted to see my son, I had to present myself at court, to entertain his courtiers. Take their jibes, snubbing and pointed comments and smile like an idiot who knew no better. A pretty little bauble to a creature that wasn't even a man anymore," The tears were running freely, and she knew she should stop talking, but she couldn't. It felt good to just say it all. To get it out. So she forged onward, maybe if she did, she could make him understand.

"I'd wanted to save him, like he saved me. I was left to an orphanage at birth. All around me I saw the other children finding homes, being loved, but no one wanted me. Not with my demon eyes, with this unnatural color for my hair, and as if that wasn't bad enough I was born on Midsummer. Changling, I was called, demon child. People were afraid of me, a tiny little girl who just wanted someone to love. Then I met Morrin." She let herself get caught up in the memory for a moment, eyes closing as she clutched at the good times, back before he had changed and torn her life to shreds.

She took a deep breath to continue. "There was a horrible sickness, so many people were ill, and it had spread in the orphanage like a wildfire. I was the only one that wasn't sick. Another mark against me, that. I didn't care, I could feel all around me, the sickness, and we'd run out of the herbs that we needed to keep everyone alive. I was the only one well enough to go out for them. The weather was horrible, it was on verge of storm, and the wind was so strong. I was just so small, and it knocked me right into him. I don't know that I would have survived that venture had it not been for him, but he saw me and the herbs safely home. After that, he would come and check on us every week or so. Ensure that the orphanage had what it needed. When time passed, and there I still was, I would see him frown a little. When a year had passed and it was clear that no one was going to claim me, he did." She smiled weakly remembering that day, and how happy she'd been. If only she could tell herself what was coming, warn herself to keep a distance, to run away before it was too late.

"He was so wonderful," She couldn't stop the crack to her voice, or the first new tears. "Like a father and brother all rolled into one, I'd never had anything like that before, and I love him more than anything in the world. You know the rest," She finished wiping at her tear streaked cheeks ineffectually. The tears kept coming, and she tired to shore them up with her hands. "Why won't they stop?" She asked as her body was wracked by a sob, and then another, and they just kept coming, as the pain poured out from her body. At some point arms came around her, and she was cradled against a warm chest, and rocked. It helped, and after a time, the sobs and the tears ceased, and she clung to him like the world depended on it. In her numb state, it did. If she let go, she had no doubt that she wouldn't be able to feel anything at all, and she knew too well where that lead.

"Thank you," Jack whispered, not moving a muscle. "For trusting me."

The words nearly set off a whole new round of sobs, so Rain just buried her face in his shirt as the tears came, trying to fend of the worst of it. She wasn't really trusting him at all, and it hurt that he was so fooled. He wasn't Morrin, none of them were, and she knew it, yet she was still basing things with all of them off the rubric set by him. Expecting similar reactions to what he had presented. She couldn't tell Jack that though, that she just hadn't been able to hold it in any longer and he'd been handy to tell. If she did, she'd have to explain what she meant, and she couldn't do that. No one could ever know what she was capable of.

"Sleep," Jack encouraged softly, stroking her back, "It'll help. I'll be right here, nothing and no one will hurt you," He promised, hugging her close like she was a child. The humming started soon after, more a rumble in his chest than an actual sound, but he had a good voice, and she picked up the tune herself, humming along. How much simpler life would be if she could put herself to sleep... The fact that she couldn't didn't make it any less comforting and slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>She was sleeping peacefully now, and it was a blessing. Jack tucked her under his chin, and closed his eyes as he considered these newest puzzle pieces that had been presented to him. It was good, that this Morrin fellow was on the other side of the Rift, inaccessible, because right now Jack would have liked nothing better than to see him suffer a slow painful death. That Rain had a child by rape off of the man that had raised her was sick enough, but she'd said more than that in her sleep. She'd begged Morrin not to hurt her son, told him she'd do anything he wanted if he just stopped. Maybe it was odd, that he would care so much about what had happened to an alien girl before she came to be here, but Rain was Torchwood's now like it or not, and that made her his responsibility.<p>

He brushed a stray lock of hair off of her face, and really looked at her for the first time. She didn't look old enough for it to even be possible for her to have a nearly six year old son, and you could never be old enough to have a child used as a pawn to make you do things. She looked like a girl, but she wasn't. Her experience was beyond that of most people twice her age, three times. What has he doing, bringing her into all of this when she had a chance to start over? Maybe it would be best if he tried to get a hold of his daughter, ask her to take Rain in. Rain could help around the house, and Steven would love her. Being around a happy, healthy child could help. Then it could also make it all a million times worse, but at least she'd be safe from the danger that was Torchwood. Alice knew enough about it all to keep Rain out of trouble, after all, she knew enough to not want him in her life.

Selfishness, more than practically made the answer to that though a resounding "NO". He'd gotten too used to her in the past weeks, they all had. Even if Alice would be willing to take her in, which was a big if, Rain belonged here now. She belonged with Torchwood, and it was his job to make sure that she knew it. First she needed rest though, even if the lack of it was what had prompted her to open up in the first place. Exhaustion could do funny things to a person.

A knock on the door cut off his musings. It was Ianto, it had to be Ianto. Gwen didn't even know for a certainty that this room existed, much less how to get down here. "Come in," He called, not wanting to move and disturb Rain so soon. Ianto entered the room, and looked quickly away when he noted their positioning, and Jack sighed inside.

"How is she?" The younger man asked focusing on a random point on the wall. Jack had thought he was slightly more secure in their relationship than that...

"Exhausted. She hasn't been sleeping well. Not that you would guess it to look at her." Jack caught Ianto's eyes when they moved to do just that. "Might be a bit of a squeeze but there's room for one more, if you're feeling left out. I'd rather be in bed with you anyway."

"I don't think she'd appreciate that sir," Ianto replied, visibly relaxing. He moved to the chair that Jack had been sitting in earlier. "What are we going to do?"

"Let her rest," Jack said as he carefully disentangled himself from Rain and turned to face his lover. "Help her start over, starting with her own room. I should have taken care of that as soon as we decided not to keep her in a cell. There's an empty storage room on the highest tier, I think she'll be more comfortable higher up. When she wakes up I want you to take her shopping. Furniture, posters, paint whatever she needs within reason to make it feel like home. I'll be looking into what can be done about the nightmares."

Ianto nodded, eyes straying back to Rain. "Shall I sit with her?"

"No. I told her I'd be right here, and now seems like a bad time to break a promise. She's been having bad dreams."

"I'd gathered as much. You could have long wait, shall I keep you company?"

Jack shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, but I need you to do something for me. Over the last few days there's been some really unusual fluctuation in Rift activity. So far nothing has come through, but I have a really bad feeling about it. Especially with how quiet it's been. Keep an eye on it for me?"

"I will," The other man agreed, but he didn't get up immediately. "Will she be alright? Gwen told me what happened. I heard bits of the rest. How do we help her after something like that?"

"You be yourself," Jack told him. "You listen to her, and she'll tell you what she needs from you. It'll work itself out, and when it has, we'll send the ladies home, and you and I will play a little catch up," He promised with a leer.

There was that blush, he Jack loved that blush. "I thought we'd already done that last night."

"I'm referring to the kind that's done without clothes." He murmured with a grin. "But that's for later. Rift watch?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, but got up anyway. "Of course."

"Have Gwen help you. Page me if anything nasty happens." Ianto nodded and started towards the door. "And Ianto," The younger man glanced back at him. "I wasn't kidding."

"I never though you were. Have a nice nap," Then Ianto was gone, and Jack turned back to Rain. She was curled in a ball, thumb nearly in her mouth, and she looked so much like a child.

"What are we doing to you?" He asked the sleeping figure, easing back down beside her. "How do we justify dragging you into this with everything you've already gone through?" She didn't offer any answers, just curled into his chest sound asleep. With a sigh, he rolled onto his back, deep in thought. Her head came against his shoulder then, like it was a pillow, and within two seconds she was sprawled across him. So trusting in sleep. He rested his chin against the top of her head, and closed his eyes. There was no way to know until it was done if this was the right path, but there didn't seem to be another one. She couldn't wander out into the world alone, which left only Torchwood. He could keep her in the Hub, out of the front lines, but even that had it's dangers. He pushed the thoughts away, listening to her breath, until she woke up he wasn't going anywhere, so he may as well follow her lead, there was no telling how long she would be asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Thud-ump, thud-ump, thud-ump. <em> Rain woke to the sound of a heart beating slow and steady under her ear. For several moments she just listed to it, still in a groggy, half-asleep state she wasn't used to. It was calm here, peaceful. She was comfortable, warm, well cuddled. She drifted in that state not sure that she wished to leave it. Slowly, consciousness began to reassert itself and her senses came back to her.

There was fabric under her cheek, a familiar masculine scent. She stiffened as she realized the position she was in, and with whom. Her memory came back to her then, and her cheeks burned. How had she been so careless with her health? She knew better than that. Now she owed them all an apology, and for more than just the scare. The way she'd behaved, the things she'd said to them. They didn't need to know any of it, and she never should have burdened them with it.

"I really don't mind if you want to lay on me all day today too, but Ianto might get a little jealous," Jack's voice was gently teasing, and Rain jumped, tried to pull away intent on running off to Myfanwy's nest. Jack didn't let her. "How about you stop running away," He suggested softly, and a moment of sheer terror tried to overwhelm her. _This is Jack_, she reminded herself, trying to remember that she had no reason to fear him. It didn't really work, but she did manage to force her muscles to relax. "Good girl," He murmured, and let her go.

"I apologize for my behavior, it was stupid," She started, pulling away from him, but only to sit beside him legs tucked underneath her. "I don't know what came over me, I can only plead sleep deprivation or temporary insanity. Take your pick."

"No," Jack said, sitting up as well. "I won't. You've been in limbo since you got here. Not really a prisoner, not part of my team. You're scared, you're lonely. I let this situation happen, so don't you apologize. I'm the one that screwed up, not you." Jack's hand went up then, as if he knew she was about to try to object. Maybe he did, and she stayed quiet. "Don't you dare apologize for letting us in, and don't you start to blocking us out now. Ianto started you out with the filing yesterday, that's good, but I'm sure you're capable of more that just that."

"I can make coffee too," She quipped, and blinked at her own audacity. Since when was she more that halfheartedly playful with these people? For that matter what was it that Jack was saying here?

"I don't doubt it, but that wasn't what I meant. I'm willing to bet you've got a few skills that could be handy, like your way with languages. Anything else that I should know about? I don't really have the luxury of waiting and seeing right now. I don't have enough people for that."

Wait... Straight face, eyes intent, no dimples in sight but the one on his chin. He was dead serious. This wasn't banter or some attempt to pry. "Are you offering me work?"

"I was under the impression that you'd already started, unofficially. Of course, if you'd rather not work for me, you could just keep hanging around without a whole lot to do. I can't exactly just let you loose on the world, there's too much risk in that. More for you than the world in this case I'm willing to bet. There's safety in you being associated with Torchwood, and here, I can protect you. Out there on your own-" Rain threw herself at him, over setting them both so that they landed on the floor. It seemed to have been an effective way of shutting him up. It had hurt though, him more than her.

At the first stab of pain and old, familiar itch, a base yearning hit her. Rain suppressed it. She couldn't, wouldn't give in. If she did, he would know, and that couldn't happen. Not now, not when he was giving her a job, willing to protect her. Besides, that flare of pain was already gone on it's own, a little too quickly.

"I accept, gladly and with great enthusiasm," She said, beaming at him. Only then did she realize that she was sprawled across him again, nose to nose. She blushed, and jumped to her feet, offering a hand up.

"I noticed," He grumbled, sitting up on his own. It was likely just as well, he was much larger than her. The last thing she wanted was to end up on his chest again. He got to his feet as well face grave. "I'm not doing you any favors dragging you into all of this, but I don't know what else to do. If I had any other options I would take them, but one injury, one accident in the outside world... The moment your blood ended up going through tests or under a microscope there would be questions you couldn't answer, people that wanted to do things to you. This world, and the people in it don't like things that they can't explain." His eyes said that he had experience to back that up. "Keeping you here is the only way I can keep you safe. There's a room on the upper tier that hasn't been used in a long time, Ianto is going to take you shopping later, to get what you need to make it a place you'd call home. It's the least we can do. At the end of the day you're going to need somewhere you're comfortable to relax. Bad things happen here, people get hurt, and they die."

"People get hurt and die everywhere," Rain said softly, moving closer, and feeling that familiar trepidation that she always felt around him. Now wasn't the time to give in to it. She could avoid him later, but right now, she owed him her thanks. "Thank you, you've offered me much more that I could have ever imagined." She smiled. "I'll do what I can to ensure you don't regret it."

Later she could worry what to do about the nightmares. For now, she just needed to get out of this room. Being wide awake and near a bed was reminding her of things that were best kept tucked away deep inside. Cravings she hated having. Silently she damned Daemion for ever showing her how things could be. For giving her a way to combat the emptiness, the numbness that she'd kept at bay tucked behind the fear. The pain her weakness had brought that numbness right on it's wake. She had to get away before she did something stupid, something embarrassing that she would regret. She started towards the door.

"Rain," She turned back towards Jack. "Welcome to Torchwood, I'll have the paperwork ready by the time you and Ianto return."

* * *

><p>End Note: If you have been upset by anything presented in this chapter, I apologize.<p> 


	7. Hers and His

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry about the delay. Had a trip to the ER and a lot of pain, and just in general the beginning of this month didn't go too well which made writing hard. Anyway, things have evened out, and here I have a brand new chapter for you. Given the nature of what's going on here, I'm telling it twice, kind of. From Rain's perspective, and then again from Jack's. Hopefully it doesn't bore you during the conversation portions. :P Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry, I know I was saying you'd see Rain in action in this chapter, but it just wasn't working out for me so I had to throw this kink in first to make things line up right. That said, I give you:

**Chapter Six:**

**Hers and His:**

**Hers:**

It had taken him weeks, and a trek through a portal, but finally he'd tracked her down. Tracked her to this smelly, disgusting place. There was a refuse container that looked as if it hadn't been disposed of in some time, and cleaned even less recently, within arms reach. The harsh light of midday made it all the worse, hiding nothing of the dingy condition of the walls around him. Walls of a substance that looked vaguely like metal and brick, but not of a kind he was accustomed. The whole place was covered with a haze of lackluster, and the colors were much too muted to be of any beauty. He couldn't imagine his little one coming to a place like this one on her own. Not of her own volition. It was all just so dirty.

He was even more glad now, that he'd tracked her down. Not that he'd had any doubts about it to begin with. Rain needed him, there could never have been any denying it. He would apologize, and things would go back the the way that they should have been. With any luck, it wouldn't take long to find a way to get her home. This place felt wrong to him. He could imagine how she'd fared here, and hoped for her safety. So long as she was alive and mostly well he doubted it would be hard to convince her to return with him. It had come as a surprise that she'd run off in the first place, she'd never shown the slightest hints of temper before. In future, he would be more careful. For now, finding her was the top priority.

Daemion groaned as he looked at the world beyond this ugly alley. He'd hoped for something small, but a glance in either direction showed him that Rain had run off to a city. One that looked only vaguely like one back home. A glance showed him that he would need new clothes. Easier said then done when there didn't seem to be a place for clothes to get hung on the line, and there were no doubts in his mind that the language he spoke would be so much gibberish here. Barter was out. That left only full out theft, it would draw the attention of the law, to mug someone like that for their clothes, but he'd be much less conspicuous even then. To find Rain, he needed to blend in, and he had to find Rain. Had to bring her home so that she could defend herself.

With her gone so suddenly it was no wonder that they'd heaped the accusations onto her. No one cared that she'd never hurt anyone before, that they knew of anyway. They cared even less that it wasn't in her nature to cause someone harm; that she was too meek to have done such a thing. Even in a fit of temper she could never have done something so savage, especially not to-

A sound drew his attention to the mouth of the alley that he'd retreated back into to think. There were two people there, a man and a woman both dark haired and well armed. They were both of a decent height, though Daemion himself topped the man by several inches, and their clothes... The styles were so different that he couldn't help but notice it. Who were these people? Had they met Rain in the same way? They started to talk at him, but he couldn't understand them. He told them so, and the man stiffened. Did he recognize his words? That thought was all the proof that he needed that these people had Rain, had taken her somewhere. He drew his swords, and charged.

Rain paced the Hub waiting for Jack and Gwen to return. Something had come through the Rift, cutting her little shopping expedition with Ianto short. They'd gotten everything she'd needed already though, but having a nice lunch out with her friend would have been pleasant. They'd been needed here though, and this was much more important. Ianto was currently on their communication device, and so she paced. Maybe she shouldn't let herself worry so, they knew what they were doing. Still, she couldn't shake Jack's admonition that people died working for Torchwood. She didn't want either of them to die, especially not now when she was only just starting to settle into this new life with them.

"They're on their way back," Ianto called out, and Rain drew a relieved breath. Until they'd gone out just now, it hadn't seemed real to her, that the only people she knew here could have died. Even coming home, injury was still a possibility, and she cringed at the thought. Could she really hadle a large number of injuries? Would she be able to keep her promise to herself if these people, her friends, really got hurt? Would she crack? Would she give in to that overwhelming need that she always felt?

"They have a captive," Ianto continued, coming up behind her and pulling her from her thoughts. "Jack seems to think that he's someone you'll want to see. He said something about your language. It's odd, that someone else came through the Rift from your world so much later than you yourself did. It must still be active on your side."

Still active? Did that mean that she could go back? That she could see her son again, take him from Morrin? Would she really want to go back? Without her, there would be no reason for Morrin to hurt the boy, and her last attempt to spirit her son away hadn't gone so well. Was little Roan better off without her?

The proximity alarm had her rushing to see the monitor, and she gasped at the tall, lean body that the two were carrying between them. She knew that body, knew those clothes, even without seeing their muted, earthy tones. "Daemion," She breathed, caught somewhere between shock and outrage. What, by all that was holy was that ass doing here? "Can you give me no peace?" She muttered, ignoring whatever Ianto was saying, it probably wasn't to her anyway.

She'd just positioned herself in front of the caged entrance from the cog when the headache hit her. She ignored it, needing to know for sure, and so she was issuing orders even before they'd fully left the corridor. "Take off the sack!" She wasn't sure why they'd put a sack over his head, but they had. Jack took it off without any argument. Maybe that should have surprised her, but she was beyond that. Beyond noting his confusion, because she had been right. She knew this face, and for a moment her heart stopped beating. He was as beautiful as always, with his fine boned features that had been her only comfort for so long. The moment was washed away by white hot rage, and she slapped him, grimacing slightly at the sting in her palm, then she turned, and flounced away without a word.

She found refuge in her new room, bare and cavernous. Her furniture would be coming in a few days so that they would have time to paint first. She curled up in the corner farthest from the door, and wishing for something to hide behind. Surely someone would be here soon, Jack most likely, to demand an explanation. So she waited in the chilly, lightless gloom. No one came.

She kept waiting, the last scene she could remember playing over and over in her head. She'd just finished an extra long performance. There had been no entertainers through the town in a long while, and she hated to disappoint an audience, so she'd kept up her singing and dancing for as long as she could. She was exhausted as she plodded her way up the stairs, curious as to where Daemion had gotten himself off to. He was always there, when she was done, even if he didn't stay put the whole performance through. Not that she blamed him when he didn't. It had to get boring for him. The sounds had been the first warning, but she'd assumed that she was mishearing, that they were coming from a different room. Then she'd burst into the room, and there he'd been, in all his beauty, and his body, entwined with that other woman's!

Rain dashed an angry tear from her cheek. How could he be here, in her new home, her new sanctuary after what he'd done to her. Why couldn't he have just left well enough alone! Who was he to worry for her, or whatever it was that he was here for? Hadn't he already done enough? She grunted with pain as she drove the side of one small fist into the stone wall behind her. She needed to calm down before she really hurt herself, and so she drew a deep breath, and then another. It took a while, but she got herself back under control. It was a good deal longer still before the bite of loneliness prompted her to get up off the floor and return to the lower levels and her friends.

"Jack would like to speak with you," Ianto informed her, he said nothing, but he looked mildly amused. "Assuming you've calmed yourself enough to avoid violence." His gentle smile took the bite from the words, but Rain blushed anyway. A glance to Gwen, who was watching the encounter showed that she too seemed to have been amused by the incident. No more pity in those eyes. Who would have thought that being the workplace joke would have felt like such a blessing? She made her way to Jack's office with a shiver of trepidation. Daemion couldn't speak English, and as such couldn't tell them her secrets, but what had his arrival done to the situation that she was in. It was already precarious enough.

"You wished to see me, sir?" She asked from his doorway before she could flee. Jack turned to her and nodded.

"You know the newest resident of my cells," It was a statement, not a question, and he at least didn't look amused.

"Yes," There was no reason to try to deny it, even if she didn't want to talk about this right now. It was bad enough that she'd been so stupid as to miss the warning signs, but to have him follow her... This domestic squabble should have been left behind with everything else. The ever increasing height of Jack's eyebrows didn't seem to agree. Her blush deepened. "We have **history**," She bit out, putting as much meaning into that one word as she could. From Jack's look of surprise, her point got through. "I've known him nearly as long as I've known Morrin."

"And?" Jack prompted, settling back into his chair. He wanted the full story did he?

"I caught him in my bed with another woman. Leaving him is my last memory before you found me in that alley."

"We can talk about this problem you've had with picking men later, if you'd like," Rain's hand fisted at her sides, and Jack gestured her to a chair. She stayed standing, and he shrugged. "What do I need to know about Daemion? Is he dangerous?" The matter of fact questions got her past the rude remark as she saw an opportunity.

"Would you shoot him if I said yes?" She couldn't help the hopeful tone. She would love nothing more than for him to hurt like she had. Jack chuckled. "I'll take the chuckle as a no." She sighed. It would have been nice, to see Daemion suffer for once. "Under the right circumstances, Daemion can be very dangerous. He had Morrin thoroughly intimidated, or I never would have been allowed out of his court. In a way, I owe Daemion my life, but should you ever feel the need to kill him go right on ahead, I won't hold it against you. I swear."

"I guess there really is no fury like that of a woman scorned," Jack quipped. "Aren't you the one who'd always preaching about how horrible violence and bloodshed are?"

"Daemion is not blameless in my torment!" She snapped, then shut her mouth, head shaking. There was no need to go into it all, no need to dredge up all the old memories. "I would speak to him, if you would permit me." If the requests surprised him, Jack showed no signs of it.

"Go ahead. I have some questions of my own. Will you translate for him later?"

"I will translate because you ask," Rain corrected. " I will do nothing for him." Then she had a though. "You said something about paperwork earlier."

"It can wait. I'm sure you've got a lot to say to Daemion," Rain nodded, and turned to go. "Did her hurt you?" Jack's question, asked almost hesitantly stopped her.

"Not physically, not me. Just made me feel the fool," She said with a shake of her head. "He's a selfish ass, and would not intercede when I needed him to, but that has been the worst of it. It's my own fault really, I let it happen."

"If you want me to shoot him, all you have to do is give me a reason to," Jack sounded serious, and Rain turned back towards him. "If he hurts you, he won't live to do it again."

"Jack-" She started, she'd never seen this cold side of him before. It frightened her.

"If he was there, in your life, then he let those things happen to you. If he had Morrin intimidated then he could have stopped all of it. He didn't. To my way of thinking that makes him just as guilty as the one that actually did it." The predatory tone in Jacks voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"Are you like this often?" She whispered. She didn't like this side of him. "This cold, this predatory?"

"Only with monsters," Jack promised. The words weren't as reassuring as they were meant to be. After all, how would they see her if they knew? Would she be deemed a monster too? Not that it mattered at the moment. She had someone to go interrogate.

What was he doing here? Was his presence and unhappy accident, or had he found some way to follow her? All these questions and a million more danced through her head on the short trek to the cells. Only one remained when she was finally standing before his cell, watching him pace off the last traces of tranquilizer.

"Did you think that I wouldn't care?" She demanded. It felt strange to be speaking in her native tongue again after all this time. Almost like it was the foreign language. "How much more abuse did you expect me to take? You, Morrin, it was like I was just some play thing to the both of you! Did it ever occur to you what I could to you?"

"Did you do it then? Did you turn on him?" Daemion's voice was little more than a whisper. "I didn't want to believe it could have been you. Especially not cut to shreds like he was. I doubted that you'd have been able to stomach doing that with your limitations. I'm not so sure of that anymore."

"You haven't answered my questions," She growled. She wasn't going to let Daemion rule this conversation. She'd asked questions, they would be answered.

"None of that is important," He scoffed. "Did you or did you not commit treason? Why am I a captive when they let you roam free? What lies have you told them about me? What haven't you told them about yourself? All of those questions are a good deal more important little one. Get me released, or I will become angry with you. You don't like when I get angry," He reminded gently. He was right, when he got angry people she cared for tended to get hurt.

"Get angry," She challenged. "You don't hold the power here. You're not the one in control, and I doubt even you would be capable of intimidating Captain Jack Harkness. You certainly don't intimidate me you heartless ass! Good day, enjoy your confinement," Then she turned, walked away. Before he could see the tears of horror streaming from her eyes. He did intimidate her, she'd just made the biggest bluff of her life. Now she had to sell it. She managed to keep her composure until she'd gotten to the Hub proper and hidden herself under an over hang down by the small pool of water that had come down from above.

"Looked a little rough down there," Jack's voice came from almost directly above her, and she groaned, curling farther in on herself. "Did you really think I wouldn't watch? I wasn't going to take the chance with either of you. I don't know what he's capable of."

"He refused to answer my questions. Just kept trying to ask his own. I didn't understand half of them, and I don't care to. He seems to think that the advantage is still his. I told him he wouldn't intimidate you."

"There aren't a whole lot of things that can do that," Jack agreed. "Do you think he'll talk? Or do we need to give him a few days to soften up?"

"A few days will only anger him. Daemion can be very dangerous when he's angry. He's too smart for his own good, or ours in this case. If there's any way to get out he'll find it. I wish he'd never come."

"What was he asking you about? You seemed really upset."

"He accused me of committing treason. Was going on about how someone had been shredded. Asking if I'd turned on him. I think he was talking about Morrin."

"Did you?" Jack asked. Matter of fact, curious, there was no judgment in the question.

"I don't know," She admitted. "I don't recall doing it. I could have suppressed the memory though. It would explain the gap."

"If you did, good for you," Jack's tone surprised her. "He sounded more like a rabid animal than a person to me. If there's no law to take care of them, it's best to put those kinds of people down before they do too much harm. You don't have to be scared that I'll send you back. Even if you could go back, I wouldn't send you to death for what undoubtedly would have amounted to an act of self defense. I know people, and you're not a killer."

"But Daemion-" Rain tried to protest.

"He's not taking you anywhere. You're Torchwood now, and we don't give up our own. Your contract is in my office, whenever you're ready to make it official."

Rain didn't hear Jack move away, but the ensuing silence told her that he had. She sighed. What had happened, in that time that she couldn't recall existing? There really wasn't anyway to know if she'd lost time or not though. The nightmares may have been a clue, it would fit, but even that wasn't conclusive. Could she really have done that? Killed Morrin, committed treason? If so, it would explain why she was so battered when she came through the Rift. If she'd been fleeing persecution... _No, I wouldn't do that. Nothing could have been bad enough for me to turn on Morrin that way. Besides, if I had, no one would have known what had happened to him._

As much as she wanted it to, the thought didn't convince her. She had a sick feeling in her gut that even if she hadn't done it, she'd been involved in some way. What would prompt her to kill the father of her child, the man who had raised her? It was all too much. She couldn't think about this now, she may never be able to do so. Now more than ever she needed to be strong, needed to keep up her tight control. Daemion's presence changed everything. He could be very dangerous, and she wouldn't let her existence here, with them, pose a danger to her friends. She needed to be in a position to protect them, and so she got to her feet and headed towards Jack's office. She had a contract to sign.

**His:**

The warning bells had gone off in his head the moment Jack had heard the same language that was Rain's native tongue. Given the spacing it could have been nothing, but he wasn't a huge believer in coincidence. Not when there'd been those odd fluctuations lately.

Now that they had their captive inbound, and Ianto had come on the comms saying Rain had seemed to have recognized him everything was just worse. If this was Morrin... Well then he had really bad timing.

It came as no surprise when Rain asked to see the man's face, so Jack complied. It was actually rather nice to see her showing a little backbone, even if it was anger induced. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were glinting with it. It was an appealing look on her, for the first time she looked her age. His eyes were drawn to her, to the life sparkling from her in the wake of such strong emotion. So it was that he saw as her face softened for just a moment as her breath left her when the hood came off. She looked sad then, lost. The expression was fleeting as she transitioned from that through pain and into rage.

She'd lashed out before he could stop her, slapping the man suspended between Gwen and himself. As quickly as she'd struck the man, she was gone. Who was this that she would hit him? No one else seemed to have any answer's either, and for a full minute there was silence.

"Did that really just happen?" Gwen finally asked. "I didn't just imagine that?"

"It happened," Jack confirmed. "Ianto, help Gwen get this guy to the cells. I have a contract to finish up."

"Shouldn't someone go talk to her?" Gwen objected. "Make sure she's alright at the very least."

"No. She'll come to us when she's ready. She's had a shock, that's clear. Let's let her adjust to it before we start the interrogation." So they went about their business though Jack noted the way Ianto and Gwen seemed to be joking with one another. It was well over an hour before Rain showed her face again.

"You wished to see me, sir?" He really wished she hadn't picked up that sir habit from Ianto. She was deferential enough without it. He turned in his char to face her. She appeared calm now, which was good, because there was only one thing he was curious about.

"You know the newest resident of my cells," It wasn't a question. He already knew the answer, he just wanted to know what that association was. Who he had in a cell, and what sort of treatment would be appropriate. For that matter, why had peaceful, pacifistic Rain been stirred to violence by him?

"Yes," Was all she replied. How did she think that would qualify as an answer? That told him nothing. Gave him no indication of how to go about handling this new interloper. As the silence continued, he quirked his eyebrow.

"We have **history**," Her emphasis on the last word made her meaning abundantly clear, and Jack felt his eyebrows slowly raising up his forehead. After what she'd been through taking a lover didn't seem like a logical conclusion. "I've known him nearly as long as I've known Morrin."

Which really didn't tell him much. Least of all why she'd hit him "And?" He prompted, settling back in his chair. Rain's chin dropped to her chest.

"I caught him in my bed with another woman. Leaving him is my last memory before you found me in that alley." Well, that did explain it all rather well. She really had horrible taste in men didn't she?

"We can talk about this problem you've had with picking men later, if you'd like," He just kept from smiling as her hands fisted at her sides. If he could keep her angry, then she wouldn't have a chance to feel hurt, and he might just manage to get the information he needed from her. "What do I need to know about Daemion? Is he dangerous?" He continued as if he'd never stuck his nose where it didn't belong. She'd need to get used to things like that anyway, working with Torchwood.

"Would you shoot him if I said yes?" Rain sounded almost cheerful at the prospect, and it caught him off guard. He chuckled. Finally a bit of real emotion out of her. A little vindictiveness, a bit more backbone. Maybe this upset was exactly what she'd needed. "I'll take the chuckle as a no." She sighed with a pout. Then continued with the requested information.

"Under the right circumstances, Daemion can be very dangerous. He had Morrin thoroughly intimidated, or I never would have been allowed out of his court." She paused for a moment, caught up in a memory no doubt. " In a way, I owe Daemion my life, but should you ever feel the need to kill him go right on ahead, I won't hold it against you. I swear."

This was out of character, this anger, this blood thirst. What had the man done to her? It had to go above and beyond cheating on her. "I guess there really is no fury like that of a woman scorned," He quipped. "Aren't you the one who'd always preaching about how horrible violence and bloodshed are?"

"Daemion is not blameless in my torment!" There it was again, that flash of rage, though this time it was quickly concealed in a shake of her head. Whatever had happened was definitely big for her to be so intent on hiding it. "I would speak to him, if you would permit me." It irked him that she thought she needed to ask.

"Go ahead. I have some questions of my own. Will you translate for him later?"

"I will translate because you ask," Rain corrected, lips tightening at his wording. " I will do nothing for him. You said something about paperwork earlier."

So she'd remembered about the contract. The one that he had as of yet to print up because he'd only just finished it. Given her nonhuman status, there had been a few teaks that had needed to be made to the standard one."It can wait. I'm sure you've got a lot to say to Daemion," Rain nodded, and turned to go. There was still on last important question he needed answered though. "Did her hurt you?" The question stopped her in her tracks, and Jack felt his hackles raise. If the answer was yes...

"Not physically, not me." Rain's face saddened as she shook her head, and Jack wondered who he had hurt. " Just made me feel the fool. He's a selfish ass, and would not intercede when I needed him to, but that has been the worst of it. It's my own fault really, I let it happen."

She was blaming herself for this? True, he didn't know the whole story, but it didn't seem liks she'd had any choice in the matter. She'd been abused, and Daemion hadn't stopped it. Even though he could have. "If you want me to shoot him, all you have to do is give me a reason to," Rain whirled on him them, shock quickly turning to fear. Oh how he hated to see fear in her eyes. He kept on anyway. "If he hurts you, he won't live to do it again."

"Jack-" Rain took an involuntary step backwards. He didn't blame her. She hadn't seen this side of him before, but the bastard deserved whatever was coming to him. Rarely did he have someone so sheltered, so fundamentally innocent under his protection. She needed to understand that these people had wronged her so that she could stop seeing it as her fault that she'd been so hurt and move on. She had so much potential; they were dragging her down.

"If he was there, in your life, then he let those things happen to you." He explained, hoping he could make her understand. "If he had Morrin intimidated then he could have stopped all of it. He didn't. To my way of thinking that makes him just as guilty as the one that actually did it."

"Are you like this often?" Her voice shook, and she looked near tears. "This cold, this predatory?"

"Only with monsters," He intended the words to be reassuring, but she looked even more nervous now. Did she think that she was a monster? He opened his mouth to reassure her that he would never see her as a monster, but she fled. "Bring up the cells," he called out to Ianto, walking out into the central portion of the Hub. There was no way he wasn't going to monitor this. One wrong move, just one, and Daemion would be in big trouble.

There didn't turn out to be a great deal to see, just a swift, heated exchange. It looked like she was back on the verge of tears when she left though. As much as he hated to see it, there really wasn't much to be done. For the second time that day, Rain stormed off. This time she didn't go too far though, just hid down by the water.

A small shake of his head kept the others from going to her, and Jack returned to his office to finish up on Rain's contract. It seemed obvious that she wanted to be alone, and she certainly needed time to thing things through. Whatever those things were. He gave her as long as it took to recheck the contract, and print it up.

"Looked a little rough down there," He commented, taking a place by the railing above her, back to the empty air. There was no reason to force a face to face talk, but something had happened down there, and he wanted to know what. "Did you really think I wouldn't watch? I wasn't going to take the chance with either of you. I don't know what he's capable of." There was a long pause, and then she made a frustrated sound.

"He refused to answer my questions. Just kept trying to ask his own. I didn't understand half of them, and I don't care to. He seems to think that the advantage is still his. I told him he wouldn't intimidate you." Jack couldn't stop the smug smile that came to his lips at her words.

"There aren't a whole lot of things that can do that," He hoped he didn't sound too amused, after all, she didn't know that he couldn't die yet. "Do you think he'll talk? Or do we need to give him a few days to soften up?"

"A few days will only anger him." Rain's objection came sharp and fast. "Daemion can be very dangerous when he's angry. He's too smart for his own good, or ours in this case. If there's any way to get out he'll find it. I wish he'd never come."

Didn't they all? The man complicated things greatly. Especially since initial data seemed to indicate that he was as different from Rain as she was from a human. Apparently her world harbored many people's yet somehow was incapable of advanced sciences. There was something to be learned though.

"What was he asking you about? You seemed really upset." Rain sighed, a heartbroken sound.

"He accused me of committing treason. Was going on about how someone had been shredded. Asking if I'd turned on him. I think he was talking about Morrin."

Well that was an odd idea. He didn't really see Rain as capable of murder, but then if the circumstance were right..."Did you?"

"I don't know," Rain's voice was small, and she continued timidly. It was almost as if she feared saying the words would make them true. "I don't recall doing it. I could have suppressed the memory though. It would explain the gap."

It was clear that the thought frightened her. Was she worried that they would think badly of her if she had? While he wasn't one for wholesale, needless slaughter, he was sure that if it had happeneded it was in her defense or the defense of another. It would have been almost poetic, in it's justice.

"If you did, good for you," He would never hold that death against her. Not the death of the man she'd described. "He sounded more like a rabid animal than a person to me. If there's no law to take care of them, it's best to put those kinds of people down before they do too much harm," Was that too harsh? Did it make it seem like he thought she'd done the deed? "You don't have to be scared that I'll send you back. Even if you could go back, I wouldn't send you to death for what undoubtedly would have amounted to an act of self defense. I know people, and you're not a killer."

"But Daemion-" He knew what she was trying to say, had been asking the same question himself, but Rain didn't need to know about that. Or to worry over any of it. So he cut her off before she could voice her concerns.

"He's not taking you anywhere. You're Torchwood now, and we don't give up our own. Your contract is in my office, whenever you're ready to make it official." He didn't wait for a reply, just moved as silently as possible away. Now it was time to let her think. Now that he'd done everything he could to assure her that they still wanted her. Her past meant nothing, only her present and future, and she was still very much welcome. She was knocking on his door within fifteen minutes. Jack beamed as he welcomed her in, directing her to the contract. There were still things to be sorted out, but they could wait. For a little while at least. Now it was time to forget about the serious things for a moment, and welcome her home.


End file.
